


In the Small Hours

by GettingMetaphysical



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingMetaphysical/pseuds/GettingMetaphysical
Summary: They used to work together. That meant stressful days and late nights.





	In the Small Hours

He was wide awake. Lying in a worn bed, staring at the ceiling. Sort of. The lab was pitch black. Someone else turned in the bed beside his, making the springs whine. 

”S-Sans…?” Alphys whispered. ”Are you awake?”

”mm. can’t sleep.”

”Me neither. But, a-at least we made some progress today, right? Uh.”

He sighed through his teeth.

”You’re worried about Papyrus, aren’t you…”

”haven’t seen him in four days.”

”I know. B-but he’s staying with the Snowdin Inn sister, so he’s fine, r-right? I’m sorry, Sans. I don’t like all these late nights, either… ”

”c’mon, s’not your fault.”

”Ugh. Yeah. I’m… N-never mind. I don’t have anyone at home to worry about, so I shouldn’t…”

Silence.

”al.”

”What?”

”c’mere?”

No reply. Hesitation. Then, the sound of shuffling sheets. Claws scuttling on the tiled floor. Her chubby, warm arms sneaking around his neck, her legs tangling up with his, her claws trembling as they held his skull. Her tail whipping as he pulled her close, their bodies shivering as scales rubbed against bone. In the small hours, they both tried to find some peace, some release for all the stress built up during the long days.

At least they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of ideas surrounding Sans as Alphys' lab assistant several years before Flowey is created and the timeline in the game starts. In the game, I picture Sans as 29 years old, Alphys maybe a year younger or older - here, they're around 21. 
> 
> When they think back to this time, they both remember they were working hard, but not who their boss was, or if they even had one... 
> 
> Anyway, I like this short but sweet piece a lot and wanted to put it out there. (I'd like to make more sometime, perhaps add chapters to this work?)


End file.
